


Patience

by sparksfly013



Series: Ladynoir July 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2017, ladynoirjuly2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: Alya just really wants Ladynoir to be a thing.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm going to do my best to get through Ladynoir July because I can. Yep. No promises I'll upload everyday because I still have assignments due though. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of an intro. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Prompt #1: Patience

"What is taking that girl so long?" Alya watched the news stream on her phone as an Akuma attack was ongoing on the other side of Paris. Normally, she'd dash to the battle location, but she was much too far from it, and she had a project to finish with Marinette. When Alya had gotten the notification that there was an Akuma attack, Marinette had hastily excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Alya to her own devices.

That had been fifteen minutes ago.

Nadja Chamack took over, and Alya sighed. It had been a fairly easy battle. Chat Noir hadn't even needed to use his Cataclysm. The camera panned over to the two superheroes talking to the Akuma victim.

"Try to stay positive, alright?" Ladybug said, voice muffled by the distance. She gave him a thumbs up.

Her hands flew up to her earrings and she turned to Chat Noir. They exchanged a few words, and she retrieved her yoyo from her waist. He pulled her back by the arm. His mouth moved, but she couldn't make out the words. He smirked. Alya swore she could see the pure unconditional love in his eyes and melted. He cared so much for her. She couldn't handle the cuteness of it all.

Why hadn't she run across Paris when she had the chance?

Her heart longed for Ladynoir to be real. She wasn't even ashamed to admit that she had written fanfiction about them getting together. Who knew? Maybe they were together and simply didn't want anybody to know.

Images of an exclusive interview on their relationship for the Ladyblog entered her mind as she watched the friendly (flirty) superhero duo. Yes, they were flirting. Fight her.

Ladybug laughed and Chat Noir's attempt at a flirtatious grin, or rather, what she perceived as a flirtatious grin, and patted his cheek mockingly. Alya squealed and kicked her feet. She lived for moments like those.

She tapped his nose and threw her yoyo, saluting before taking off.

Alya was dead.

Somebody prepare her funeral because she was a hundred percent sure that she had just died and gone to heaven.

Sure, it was most definitely not the first time they had interacted like that, but God help her, she wanted Ladynoir to be real so badly that it physically hurt.

The stream ended, and with a quiet groan, Alya remembered that her best friend was still missing in action. She had to vent to somebody, otherwise her heart might very well jump out of her chest. Actually, who's to say it wasn't going to do that anyway?

She took the stairs down two by two and knocked on the bathroom door twice. "Marinette?"

No reply. "Marinette, you okay?"

There was a quiet thump and a yelp before the door opened, revealing a disheveled and sheepish-looking Marinette. Alya raised her eyebrows. "Everything alright, girl? You've been in there forever."

"Yup!" Marinette sidestepped out the door and headed back up to her room, Alya trailing behind her. "Just fine, everything's fine."

Alya shook her head, deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt. She looked fine, and there were more important matters to discuss. Like the fact that she was completely incapable of forming coherent thoughts at that very moment. She really needed help, yet Ladynoir was what she lived for. Besides Adrienette, of course. But she'd never tell Marinette that, unless she wanted her best friend to spontaneously combust. She shut the trap door behind her.

"You cannot possibly tell me Ladynoir isn't real, girl." Alya unlocked her phone, and replayed the end of the battle. "Look at them!"

"They're partners. They'd obviously be really close," Marinette said. While the logic was perfectly sound, Alya simply couldn't bring herself to agree with her best friend. How could she be so stubborn that she couldn't see the love between them?

"Sure, but they're headed towards a beautiful relationship, Marinette." She shoved the phone in her face, causing Marinette to go cross-eyed and pull the phone away exasperatedly. "Look at them," she sighed wistfully.

Marinette chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Now back to Romeo and Juli—"

"How could you possibly think of homework when Ladynoir is going to be a real thing?" Alya sprawled herself out on the chaise lounge with a smug grin.

"Because our grades depend on our homework and not on whether they get together?" Marinette sassed back.

Alya pouted and reluctantly made her way back to the desk. She sat down with a huff. "They really should get together though."

Marinette laughed and patted her friend's hand. "Patience, Alya. Patience."


End file.
